Ren Höek (Adult Party)
Ren Höek is one of the main protagonists in the Ren & Stimpy Adult Party series, the events of "Adult Party" can be considered an alternative reality - since it portrays both Ren and Stimpy in ways that are at odds with their original series. History In the "adult-only" version of Ren & Stimpy (known as Adult Party) the abusive nature of Ren is even more evident - due to being geared towards older audiences, the already dark and disturbing traits of Ren were able to be portrayed in even more graphic detail than in the original show. ''Stimpy's Pregnant'' In the episode "Stimpy's Pregnant", Ren is repulsed by the idea of Stimpy being pregnant with his child (which was impossible, since both are male) - to the point he was going to use a coat-hanger to abort the child, however he stopped after Stimpy stood up to him: eventually Stimpy persuaded Ren to let him keep the child. Ren proceeded to abuse Stimpy, forcing him to do all the chores in the house (per usual) while he bragged to his own mother about how he (and he alone) had got Stimpy pregnant - ultimately it was discovered Stimpy was not pregnant at all but rather suffering from constipation. ''Ren Seeks Help'' In the episode "Ren Seeks Help", we witness one of Ren's most disturbing and villainous moments as he visits Mr. Horse working a psychologist after a major quarrel with Stimpy over his abusive nature (one of the few episodes where Stimpy stands up to Ren). Ren recalls in graphic detail how as a child he experienced the trauma of being born and feeling pain for the first time, installing in him a hatred for all living things - he tortured small animals and killed them, until he tortured a frog that begged for him to kill it, Ren refused to do so in order to let the frog suffer a life of agonizing pain. Ren then told the psychologist about how he first met Stimpy and how he hit him continually, eventually Mr. Horse goes insane himself - utterly agonizingly repulsed by Ren's sadistic insanity - he and Ren engage in an extremely graphic fight that is fatal to Mr. Horse as Ren becomes a rabid beast who beats the psychologist to death before being taken away by psychiatric doctors with dog-poles (but not before biting one of their hands off and eating it). This episode and stands out as showing Ren in one of his darkest and most insane roles, even by "Adult Party" standards, and is likely the most infamous episode of the Adult Party revival. Gallery Animated Atrocities 59 "Ren Seeks Help" R&S Adult Party Cartoon Category:Titular Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:In Love Category:Xenophobes Category:Mutilators Category:Obsessed Category:Insecure Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Misanthropes Category:Nihilists Category:Delusional Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Man-Eaters Category:Ferals Category:Greedy Category:Fighters Category:Suicidal Category:Self-Aware Category:Misogynists Category:Paranoid Category:Arrogant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Successful Category:Control Freaks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Imprisoned Category:Humanoid Category:Psychotic Category:Inconclusive Category:Rapists Category:Pimps Category:Cannibals Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:On & Off Category:Barbarian Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Horror Villains